


мой сын

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agender Character, Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, M/M, Trans Character, viktuuri parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri wakes up from a nightmare with secrets he'd rather remain hidden, but somehow his fathers have a way of pulling the truth from him. (title it "My Son" in Russian)He couldn’t breath, it felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He knew he had to lift his head up to take a breath large enough to sustain him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He lost all energy at once, he is now just a crying mess on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> мой сын - my son (Russian)  
> папа - papa (Russian)  
> お父さん - dad (Japanese)

Yuri watched as the darkness around him morphed into an all too familiar bedroom. The walls were painted pink, the closet was open revealing all of the dresses inside, and the abundance of princess themed objects in the room made him sick to his stomach. He could feel long hair that reached his lower back. 

He was in his old bedroom. 

His parents were yelling downstairs and he has relived this scene enough to know it was about him. His father was throwing bottles across the house, each one smashing against the far wall in the living room- Yuri would be washing the walls the next day to try and remove the stain. HIs mother was screaming, but not about his father. It was about Yuri. Any second she would be up here with his father in tow- it wasn’t going to end well. 

His mother ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stared at her with fear in his eyes, no matter how many times he relived this, he couldn’t find the strength to fight back. He just stood there as his mother wailed insult after insult at him. 

“I can’t believe you! How could my own daughter do this to me?” She yelled. 

“I’m not your daughter,” Yuri said. 

“Then what are you?” 

“Your son.” 

“I don’t have a son,” She spit at him. She continued to yell and call him by his given name. He recoiled each time she did; his hope was his mother would respect him enough to use his new name. 

His father then came stomping up the stairs. He was carrying the top of a broken bottle. Yuri backed up as the sharp edge came towards him. 

“No, no, please don’t! Stop! Please just stop,” He cried. 

Yuri was back in his bedroom. It was dark, but he could see two faces walking towards him slowly. He screamed and kicked as he pushed himself in the other direction of the two figures. 

“Please don’t touch me! Please, stop!” He was sobbing by now, he kept his head down, scared of being injured. 

He couldn’t breath, it felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He knew he had to lift his head up to take a breath large enough to sustain him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He lost all energy at once, he is now just a crying mess on the floor. 

Yuri continued to gasp for air. His eyes remain screwed shut as he continued to tell himself to calm down. 

“Yurio, please calm down. Come on, just breathe.” Yuuri crept closer to Yuri slowly. He can recognize an anxiety attack and understands how much he would hate for someone to come running at him. He doesn’t coax him to look up or do anything that might cause it to become worse, he just tells him to breathe. 

“I’m going to hug you, is that okay?” 

Yuri nods slowly. Yuuri wraps his arms around his son tightly, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. He counted slowly into Yuri’s ear, telling him when to breathe in and when to breathe out. 

“お父さん?” Yuri whispered. 

“Yes, I’m right here. I’m not going to leave” 

“Where is папа?” 

“I’m here as well, Yurio.” Viktor said from behind Yuuri. They were scared to interrupt what Yuuri is fixing, they stood behind and waited for their turn. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuri started crying again. It isn’t as severe as before, but he emptied the rest of his tears into his father’s shoulder. 

“You did nothing wrong Yurio,” Yuuri said. “Can you tell us what happened?” 

Viktor sat down beside Yuuri when he pulled away from their hug. They sat facing their son who looked up at them helplessly. 

“I guess I had to tell you eventually.” Yuri went on in detail of the abuse he endured while living with his biological parents. He pulled up his shirt just enough to show Viktor and Yuuri the scars covering his stomach from his biological father. 

On the third story of how received different scars and emotional abuse, Yuuri had to excuse himself from the room. He couldn’t stand to hear his son speak of all the torture he went through growing up. He bit his fist to refrain from crying as he walked towards his bedroom. He sat on the bed and thought of how everything must have affected Yurio. 

“Heh,” Yuri laughed weakly. “I didn’t even get to the worst part.”  
“What would the worst part be?” 

“I- I, well-” 

“Take your time,” Viktor said. 

“I’m not a boy,” he sighed, “I’m transgender.” 

“Do you identify as a boy?” Yuri nodded. “Then you are a boy in my book.” 

“Really? You’re not mad?” Yuri asked. 

“Of course not, мой сын.” 

Yuri hugged Viktor, thanking them over and over again. He has never received such a positive reaction before. 

“I’m going to tell Yuuri, and make sure he is okay. You can go back to sleep if you wish,” Viktor excused themself from the room. 

“Our _son_ wants to know why you ran off?” Viktor walked towards their bed where Yuuri sat. 

“I couldn’t sit back and listen to him spew about everything his parents did to him.” 

“They aren’t his parents, we are.” Viktor said. 

“I know we are. And I love him to death, you know I do! I just couldn’t listen to everything, it hurt too much.” 

“Well that’s not all he had to say. He is trans and is very worried about people finding out. Judging by how he was nervous to tell me, I’m going to assume he doesn’t know that I’m agender, but you should go talk to him as well. Just reassure him, tell him it doesn’t bother you,” They explained. 

Yuuri nodded and took a deep breath before walking back to Yuri’s bedroom. He was back under his blankets and appeared to be sleeping, but Yuuri knew he was faking it. 

“Come on, we need to have a small chat.” He shook his shoulder gently. “I know you’re awake.” 

Yuri sat up and looked at his father with watery eyes. 

“I thought we were over crying?” He smiled. “I’m not mad or disappointed in anyway. You have to understand how hard it is to hear your son speak of his horrendous past. I love you and I want you to be happy.” 

“What about the other thing?” Yuri spoke quietly. 

“I don’t know why Viktor didn’t tell you, probably because they didn’t think it’d make you feel much better. Viktor is agender, they understand some of what you went through. You can be whatever you feel you are and I will love you just the same. If you ever need anything, come talk to me. I’m here to help you, not destroy you.” 

“I love you too, お父さん.” 

Yuuri kissed his son’s head before leaving the bedroom once again. He walked into his room and nodded to Viktor, silently telling them all was well. He fell into his bed and enjoyed the peace that once again resided in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests, I'd love to write them for you! <3


End file.
